The Adventures of the Guild with the Very Odd Name
by Onionbreath002
Summary: A guild has a very impossible to pronounce name. This is their story of success and failure, Glory and Shame, Joy and Sorrow. Based loosely off my RO guildies
1. The Nibe WHAT!

A/N: After spending a month in China, I've completely lost my command of the English language. So I'll be random and write a fic loosely based off an RO guild I'm in. Enjoy.

The Adventures of the Guild with the Very Odd Name

_Prologue: The Nibe WHAT!_

"Are you sure you still have the emperium?"

A young mage slammed his book shut. "For the last time, YES!"

"Geez…" His companion muttered. "I was just asking."

The mage sighed. He look ahead and saw that they were nearing their destination. "So, have you thought of a name yet?

"Yeah, and it'll be the best name ever! People will tremble at the mere mention of us one day."

The two young men's laughter carried them all the way to the guildmaster. Promptly, the mage pulled out a small brown bag carrying a single shimmering emporium. Along with a bad of miscellaneous fees, half a dozen sheets of forms, and two ID cards and birth certificates.

The guildmaster took everything and scanned his eyes downed the documents. After verifying everything twice and stamping some official looking documents filing this and that there and there. The man finally turned to the two boys and smiled.

"Well, looks like everything checks out. We just need a name from you and you're all set."

The swordie puffed out his chest and said proudly. "We shall be know as… Nibelungenlied."

The mage immediately choked. "THE WHAT!"

Even the guildmaster did a double take. "Err… I'm going to need you to spell that for me."

The process took about three hours, since nobody except for the swordie could read, write, spell, pronounce and hell, even remember what the blasted name was. Finally, it was done, and with a new emblem on their shoulders, the two friends set off, ready to tell the world their names.

"…So how do you pronounce it Rik?" The mage asked for the fourth time.

The swordie sighed. He was a young man by the name of Rikazen, and by now, he was tired of saying Nibelungenlied over and over again. "Nibelungenlied."

Now the mage wasn't an idiot. He couldn't be, he was a freaking mage. He read books to fight. But honestly, this name for reasons quite obvious to man escapes him. His name was Wyeth Collo. And even though he was a mere seven months older than Rikazen, he looked far older, and his bones creaked like an arthritic old lady. Mostly from the lack of exercise.

"Honestly, and you expect people to fear our name? We'd be lucky if they even knew how to say it."

"Hey, at least it's a hell of a lot cooler than 'Happy Sky' or 'Pies are Good.'" Rikazen countered. "I'm sure those names strike fear into their enemies' hearts. Besides, you're the last person who should be talking to me about names."

"What's wrong with my name!"

"Dude, you haven't changed. You were born Wyeth Collo and you're STILL Wyeth Collo. Drop the surname will you?"

"Hey, at least I'm better than that 'tildeasterickdash Flowers dashastericktilde' or whatever her name is. I still don't know how to pronounce it right…. Much like our GUILD NAME!"

"Oh hush about the name. Her comes Draco." Rikazen said, trying to walk away to greet their friend

"And what about his name huh?" Wyeth continued. "What's up with this 'DracoKnight' thing huh? I mean he's not even planning to BE a knight."

At this point their friend who was at the moment also a swordsman met up with them. "Because DracoCrusader just doesn't have the same…ring to it."

Wyeth rolled his eyes and proceeded to watch with amusement as Rikazen painfully broke the name of our new guild to Draco.

"You realize Akua's gonna smack you right?" Wyeth said, leading his friends, who were still bickering about the guild's name into a small tavern.

Rikazen shrugged. "She can't. She took her clerical vows yesterday. She can't intentionally cause pain anymore."

"Ohh…but if it was an accident…"

Rikazen immediately spun around and spouted apologies to the emerging acolyte who was happening to be carrying a scary looking swordmace.

"…Err, hi Akua! Nice…sword…mace… WYETH! WHY'D YOU GET HER A SWORDMACE!"

The mage shrugged. "Do I really need a reason? Look, I gotta go. I'm due for the Wiz test."

"Can you at least tell your girlfriend to not kill me?"

"Ahh, she's an aco now. She can heal you. Laters." With that, Wyeth stalked out of the inn, leaving Rikazen to his doom.

With Wyeth gone, Akua turned her attention fully towards Rikazen. "Okay Rik. Tell me, what's our new name. And I better like what I hear."

"Uhh… Nibelungenlied."

"Nibe…what?"

"Nibelungenlied."

"…Again, how do you say it?"

"People!" Rikazen threw his arms up. "It's really simple. Nibe- Lungen-Lied!"

"Again, only you can pronounce it. So there must be something wrong." Akua muttered. "Whatever, I'm gonna go train. And nobody better laugh at me. Or else…heads will roll"

After Akua left, Draco and Rikazen sat in the bar… drinking their booze… eating their foods.

Rikazen turned towards Draco. "Dude… I swear Swordmace is just an excuse to let acolytes like her use swords."

"You know it man."

"So… where to now?"

"Uh, Toy Factory?"

"Yeah, sure, lemme buy some bwings first."

The two friends picked up their equipment and set off to write the first chapter of the great Nibelungenlied Guild along with the help of their friends. Will they succeed? Will people ever learn their name?

Only time will tell.

For the mean time…

"…Ohh, poring with angel wings…"

"DRACO!"


	2. Off to a Smashed Up Start

A/N: So what else do you do when you're jetlagged?

The Adventures of the Guild with the Very Odd Name

_Chapter 1: Of to a smashed up start_

"Five hundred thirty nine… huff… five hundred forty… huff… five hundred forty one… huff five hundred forty two. WHEW!"

Wyeth collapsed at the top of Wizard Tower. "I'm here… to be…be…become a wizard."

The receptionist gave the man a few minutes to compose himself before taking his application. "Hmm, yes, you're all checked out. And since you're experienced enough, I believe you can go straight to the written test.

'Pah, this should be a piece of cake.'

---

"…Hey Rik?"

"Yeah?"

"…I'm cold."

"We're in Lutie, what the hell did you expect?"

"No, I'm really cold… there's a strong wind on my back."

"Ahh, that's probably just Garm."

"Ahh, okay."

"…"

"…wait…Garm?"

The two swordsmen looked back and stared in the very face of hell frozen over. Screaming, the two friends raced across the fields of Lutie into town and the relative safety of the walls.

---

Akua roamed the first level of the payon caves. The bats and the poporings she took on quite well. As she moved further and gained more levels, even skeletons and zombies knelt at her feet. Moving along, she came to a set of stairs. Letting curiosity get the best of her, the young cleric stepped down into the darkness, excited to see what awaited her.

---

"What the hell!" Charlie grumbled as his results came back 9/10 for the umpteenth time. "Dude, there's something wrong with this. That question was unanswerable."

"Yes it was!" The proctor said. "You just weren't skilled enough. But seeing as it's only a minor question, I'll let you go."

'…Yeah whatever." Charlie was sure that neither storm gust NOR increase SP recovery was required for safety wall, and he was certain after he caught a glance of the smug bastard's snickering face.

"Hello sir, welcome to the final test."

Charlie pulled out his Arc Wand. This would be fun.

---

"Rik?" Draco asked, popping off another Poporing.

"What?"

"Can we go down to the second level?"

Rikazen looked around at the mounds of goey poring like substance. "Yeah, I think this is starting to get slow.

The two climbed a mountain of toys at the center of the room, and headed up the ladder into the second floor of the toy factory. Coming face to face with numerous cruisers and myst cases, the two swordsmen smiled. Pulling out their well baked cookies, they charged, swords flashing, hoping that they would survive.

---

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1111!111!ONE!11!ELEVENTYONE!1!"

Akua ducked as another arrow from the mob of skeleton soldiers stabbed through the air where her head was.

"HELP ME!"

She turned back and threw a healing spell onto the zombies. The magic flashed towards the zombies, leaving a scratch before dissipating. Cursing, Akua turned and ran again, hoping her clerical dress doesn't trip her.

"Damnit…why'd I chose the ONE job with the massive clothing…"

---

"Phew, that's the last of them. Good thing too…time was running out."

-EXCELLENT! NOW DEFEAT THE KEYS TO GET THROUGH!-

"WHAT!"

Quickly casting thunder bolt, Wyeth dispatched the Hydras just in time.

"Thank…heavens…"

Moments later, he was warped into a different room.

"Okay, cool. Lesse, earth spells. Wait.. … I DON'T HAVE ANY EARTH SPELLS!"

---

"Hey look, a Christmas Goblin!"

Draco and Rikazen ganged up on the goblin and quickly put it to rest.

"I wonder if there are any more."

Soon their questions were answered as a group of goblins ganged them. Stuffing cookies into their mouths, the two charged.

"HEY RIK!"

"WHAT!"

"WHO'S THAT BIG GUY IN THE BACK!"

"WHA?-" Rikazen looked up. "Oh… shit… RUN!"

---

"Huff…huff…huff… Almost…there…"

"Boing boing boing."

"What the…"

Akua looked up to see three Munaks blocking her way.

"…Oh gods… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

---

"Huff…huff. I'm…done…"

"Congratulations, you're a full wizard now."

Wyeth's arms shook as he received his cape and magic scrolls. "I'm a Wizard! I'M A WIZARD!"

The receptionist panicked. "WYETH! WATCH OUT FOR-"

"I'M A WIZ—ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"…stairs…"

"OOOF…OW….EESH!…OFF…THUD…OOF…OW…CHRIST…OW…SPLEEN…OHH… CRASH… owwwwwwwwww…"

"Oh man, that has to hurt." The receptionist grimaced. She turned to her assistants. "I hope he doesn't use a-"

"What the…why am I back here?" A confused Wyeth said after popping back to the room.

"…butterfly wing."

"…You mean."

"Yep, your save point is here now."

"Son…of…a…poring…"

---

A man and his wife looked over two unconscious young men.

"Are they dead?"

"No, they were still breathing."

"Shouldn't we call for help?"

"They're fine, look they're starting to stir."

Rikazen shook off his sleep. "Ugh…where are we?"

The man approached him with a meg of water. "You're in our home in Lutie son. We found you unconscious in the snow fields."

"Ow…my head hurts…what happened?"

"You may have run into the Stormy Knight." The man said.

"Stormy…knight?"

"Yes, he's a knight that wanders the toy factory."

"Oh…ow…"

Then, Draco got up. "Ow… Christ my head hurts."

"How are we still alive?" Rikazen asked.

The man shrugged. "Oddly enough, no one's really died died from the Stormy Knight yet."

Draco and Rikazen looked at each other. "…lets stay away from him."

The old couple agreed. "Yes, you should."

A few hours later, Draco and Rikazen, at the protesting of the couple, took their leave, heading back to Prontera to rest and catch up with their friends.

"Hey, do you think Wyeth can take him? I mean, he should get Jupiter Thunder first." DracoKnight asked.

"Maybe, lets see."

Back at the cottage, the old man's eyes gleamed. "I hope those two don't do anything stupid?"

"Like what?" His wife scoffed. "Get a fresh Wizard Friend of theirs to try to Jupiter Thunder the Stormy Knight because they think he's water elemental? They're not that stupid."

"I hope you're right."

---

"Owwwwwww…"

Akua groaned as she picked herself from the ground. Her swordmace lay not far from her body. "Where am I?"

"Sister! You're awake." A priest looked over her. "Thank heavens."

"Ow, what happened?"

"You were attacked by the monsters in the second level. Next time be careful sister. You could really get hurt."

"Ow, I never thought they would be that strong."

"Quite a shock eh sister?" The man said with a smile. "This swordmace is quite rare. I didn't even have one. It would be a shame to lose one with such good standards. The world needs you."

"Oh this? My boyfriend got me this."

"Err…sister? …Boyfriend?"

"…Oh…uhh…" Akua stammered. "I uhh, never took the chastity vow."

"Ahh… the other branch of our church. Sadly, too many adventurers would go there. Won't you reconsider?"

Akua shrugged. "Maybe, if I feel like it. Thank you father, but I must be going."

"Take care."

---

Rikazen and DracoKnight entered the inn to find Wyeth bandaged up just as badly as they are at a table drinking a coffee.

"What happened to you two?" The man asked.

"Garm…then the Stormy Knight." Rikazan answered. "I take it you didn't make it?"

"Oh no!" Wyeth said putting on his cape. "I'm a wizard now."

"Then…the bandages?"

"Oh…uhh…I fell off Wizard Tower."

"Ouch."

"Twice."

"Man." Draco said, shaking his head. "How are you alive?"

Just then, a young lady entered the inn. The three friends turned to see their companion enter. Akua took a seat and grabbed Wyeth's coffee.

"What happened to you?"

"Mobbed by skeleton archers…and munaks."

"Dude, how far into the caves did you go?" Rikazen asked.

"Second level. I never thought such a difference in power existed between just two levels."

"You'd be surprised." Rikazen muttered.

"Well…" Wyeth mumbled as he ordered another coffee. "I'd say the great Nibe-whatever guild is starting off with quite a bang huh? Considering we're all banged up pretty badly."

Akua smacked him as Draco and Rikazen groaned.

"We'll be known someday." Rikazen said. "I swear it."

"Uh huh…" Wyeth said, checking over Akua's wounds. "Man, we'll be lucky if anyone even bothered to give our guild a second glance on the list."

"Excuse me." A voice cut in. The group turned to see a Crusader standing over them. "But may I interest you in an alliance?"

Wyeth blinked and slammed his head into the table.

"Don't do that!" Akua said, smacking him. "It's not yours."

"They won't sue an injured man." Wyeth mumbled as Rikazen gave him a gloating look before tuning to the Crusader.


	3. Wyeth's WoEful Experience

A/N: Excuse the language. What happened after my guild got the first alliance was not pretty.

---

The Adventures of the Guild with the Really Odd Name.

Wyeth's WoEful Experience.

"Hi, my name is Wyeth Collo, and I want to kill myself. But before I do that, I want to kill my friends. Okay, yes, I'm angsting. I don't really want to kill myself. My friends however, I DO want to kill."

"YOU SON OF A PORING!"

Wyeth turned around and smirked at the knight who was encased in three feet worth of Ice Wall. Next to the knight, a crusader whacked wildly at the magical blocks of ice. Giving a few quick incantations, a few dozen or so more spikes of ice appeared in place of the ones that the crusader just destroyed.

The crusader, AKA Dracoknight, groaned and just sat back. It was pointless.

Rikazen and Dracoknight had promoted, thanks to a little bit of luck, a good amount of help from their wizard friend, and a curse fest that would make a sailor blush.

"I think porings are cute." Wyeth shrugged calmly. "Now, how would you like to die? Storm Gust? Lord of Vermillion? How about a nice Frost Diver followed by a good Jupiter Thunder? Would you like that?"

"HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE YOUR ARC WAND AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR MMPGHOF."

Dracoknight quickly put his hand over Rikazen's mouth. If Wyeth gets any more pissed, he might really kill them. What really made Wyeth so pissed? Well, we must go back a few days…

---

(Sudden Flashback)

Wyeth walked out of the inn in a daze, while Rikazen and Dracoknight remained to discuss the terms of the alliance with the crusader. Akua tagged out with him, chuckling slightly at the sight of her rather disgruntled boyfriend.

"Should I keep badmouthing the guild?" Wyeth asked aimlessly, not even looking at the green haired acolyte. "Because it seems every time I say something, the opposite happens."

Akua sighed and hugged Wyeth. "Oh stop being so down. This is a good thing. Now, I gotta go train if I ever wanna become a priestess."

"It's been a while, what's taking you so long?"

"I'm lazy." She stuck her tongue out at him, gave him a quick peck and rushed off to kill the armies of the undead… or more likely to go home and watch TV. Wyeth sighed. He looked down at a nifty watch he picked up a while ago. It was late in the afternoon. He walked up to the Prontera fountain and took a quick left. It was the perfect time to go hunt Creamies.

---

"Okay, so because of the sheer size of your guild, you will be able to help us attain a castle."

"Yes." The crusader across Rikazen and Dracoknight said. "In return, you will assist us in defense whenever necessary and vice versa."

"Okay, agreed. Then it's settled." Rikazen and the crusader shook hands. "Good to be working with you Tyhan."

Tyhan nodded. "Likewise. Now tell me, in addition to you four, who else is in your guild?"

"Err…it's just the four of us…" Rikazen said. "And uhh, Wyeth's the only one who promoted."

Tyhan smacked his head.

"But! Me and Draco will promote by the next War of Emperium."

"Then I wish you luck."

---

Two fresh mages walked hand in hand happily across the rocker fields, taking down what they can with their still weak spells. They couldn't kill much yet, but just an hour of training in this field has made the quite strong. They can already take down Creamies if they worked together.

The girl though, soon became tired. So the young couple happily had a picnic. The girl even caught a poring with an unripe apple her brother gave her.

Just as the two were finishing up their happy picnic, a swarm of terrified creamies flew past them just to the right of their little square cloth. The boy wondered what was going on as his girlfriend hid behind him, scared that the creamies might actually be on a rampage.

Just as the mage gulped and prepared his rod for a firebolt attack, five fireballs flew in and incinerated the entire flock. Creamy bodies fell as piles of magical butterfly powder, silk robes and flowers litter the ground. The two mages quickly turned to look at their saviors.

They were surprised as one angry looking wizard ran to the field. After examining the ground, the man threw his head back and gave an anguished…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darth Vader style.

Just then another swarm of Creamies could be heard trying to escape. The wizard quickly turned, his Arc Wand already glowing with magic, the man's eyes flashing with hints of insanity.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SONS OF BITCHES AND GIVE ME A CARD!"

The Creamies gave a fearful buzz as they attempted to escape. Attempted futily that is. The mages watched in awe as the wizard, his cape and uniform flying in the air, leapt deftly to a stone, then somersaulted in front of the Creamy pack, causing the scared butterflies to scramble and turn around. Before they could get far, bolts of flaming death rained down and it was over. The man looked over the carnage, gave another Darth Vader cry and leapt off after another swarm of unfortunate butterflies.

The mage looked at his girlfriend.

"Honey…if I ever become like that… please kill me and marry someone more normal."

---

(Instant Fast Forward in the Instant Flashback)

Wyeth stood before the charred remains of a Sohee, examining a card in his hands. He smiled; it hasn't been long since he got the Sohee card. Quickly inserting the card into a slot on his shoes, he could already feel his magical power increasing. Just then, his communicator beeped. Stowing his Arc Wand, Wyeth pressed a button on his belt.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Wyeth!" It was Rikazen. "Draco and I need help."

"What is it?"

"He needs zombie prisoner uniforms. I need powder of butterflies."

Wyeth nearly fell down. "Great, back to the Creamy field."

"Can you get it soon?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll get the powders first. I'll meet you guys in Pront in two hours."

"Okay."

---

(Another Instant Fast Forward)

The two mages sat down to rest after taking down a Vocal and its gang of Rockers. The girl leaned happily against her boyfriend as the two enjoyed the afternoon sun. Just then, a pack of Creamies flew past them in a panic.

"Déjà vu anyone?" The male mage asked as he watched the panicked Creamies flee. He and his girlfriend turned and sure enough, there was the Wizard from yesterday. This time though, the man was calmer, his eyes were less demonic, and his Arc Wand wasn't out. The man made a few runes in the air with his hands and a few fireballs flew out, exploding among the pack of Creamies, letting the splash damage kill the entire swarm. The two mages watched with open mouths as the wizard calmly picked up all the butterfly powders.

"Hey, well whaddya know."

The mages looked down and saw a card at his feet. The wizard picked it up and examined it. Then he removed a clip that held up his cape and inserted the card. He turned at the mages, smiled and tossed them each a silk robe with a card slot. Then waving a butterfly wing, the man disappeared.

"Okay." The female mage said. "Maybe he's not psychotic."

"Let's just… not ask."

---

(Instant Fast Forward. Yes, another one.)

Wyeth stood with Rikazen and Dracoknight in Prontera. It was time for their first War of Emperium.

"Erm, Rik, lets NOT split up." Wyeth said. "We will get murdered."

"No we won't." Rikazen, now a fresh knight laughed. "We can take more castles this way."

Wyeth sighed as he stored his Arc Wand and pulled out a Damascus. "Okay, but I'm telling you."

The Wizard took a warp to Payon while the Knight and the Crusader warped to the castle region of Prontera. The Wizard wasted no time sneaking into a castle and staying hidden until he was inside the Emperium room. Brandishing his Damascus, he began to strike the large gem. He sighed. 'This is so not going to work.'

Draco and Rikazen stromed their way into a castle, and quickly hacked an Emperium to bits.

"That was easy." Rikazen said. "And Wyeth said we couldn't do it."

"Yeah. I wonder what's taking him so long."

Rikazen pressed a button. "Hey Wyeth, what's taking you?"

The response that came back was weary. "I'm a freaking WIZARD you moron. My arm is freaking sore from whacking this thing and it's still not even half destroyed."

"Hmm, I'll have Draco come over. You just get here and help us defend."

Wyeth sheathed his Damascus. "Okay, where are you guys?"

"We're in…oh GODS AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JESUS MY SPLEEN!"

"What the!" Wyeth quickly ran out of the castle and warped to Prontera with a butterfly wing. There he saw a ragged Dracoknight and Rikazen collapsed in the middle. "What happened?"

"A hidden rogue."

"I told you guys we shouldn't have split up." Wyeth said.

"Hey, if your arm wasn't so weak, we'd have a castle by now." Rikazen snickered. "It's been what? An hour?"

"Oh…you're dead." Wyeth growled as his Arc Wand was pulled out.

"Uhh, I think we should run now." Dracoknight said.

"Yeah."

---

The two mages were walking back to Prontera after a good day of training. As they walked up the main road, they saw two panicked swordsman, one being a Knight and one being a Crusader run past time.

"Why is everyone running past us these few days?" The boy asked nobody in particular. Up the road, they saw the wizard again, his eyes once again demonic, his Arc Wand glowing a frosty blue.

"I think we should make Geffen our base from now on." The girl said.

"Yeah."

---

(End Instant Flashback)

"Come one Wyeth!" Rikazen pleaded. "Let's not get hasty…"

Wyeth's eyes glowed as a blue aura surrounded him.

"Okay… … …" Rikazen looked at Dracoknight. "It's be nice knowing you."

"Same here buddy."

"ANY LAST WORDS!" Wyeth yelled as he neared the end of his incantation. Rikazen and Draco closed their eyes and wated for the icy shards of death to pummel them. Surprisingly, nothing happened. There was a loud clang and a heavy thud, but other than that…nothing.

Rikazen took a chance and opened his eyes. Through the melting ice wall, he could see a young acolyte holding a frying pan.

"Uhh…I thought you guys needed some help."

Rikazen and Dracoknight quickly ran over to the acolyte. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

The young girl smiled sheepishly as the two strong swordsmen covered her with praises. It was the start of a wonderful friendship.

As for Wyeth… he woke up an hour later with a headache. The new acolyte and Akua were looking over him.

"Ugh…did I overdo it again?"

The girl's laughter could be heard all over Prontera.


End file.
